Dawn of the Royal Elite Society
by dragonsprit
Summary: Becky is seeing Paige on a casual basis but she wants to change that so she asks a close friend for advice which leads to not only a change in Becky's life but the dawn of a new group amongst the women of WWE
1. Luck of the Irish be with You

**This is only my third wrestling based story after my first two were fairly well received. This will be a kind of prequel to a story that will be released at a later date so I invite you sit back relax and enjoy the ride.**

 **Please note this was inspired by a story called The Squared Circle I am not trying to steal the idea.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own the people mentioned in this story all wrestling character names belong to World Wrestling Entertainment no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot and the name Royal Elite society I will sometimes refer to performers by their real names I don** **'** **t own those.**

 **Here are some notes to keep in mind for this story**

 **Paige Sasha and Becky are single**

 **Charlotte is divorced and single**

 **I took some liberties with particular destinations please bare with with me.**

 **This starts the first week of November Charlotte Becky and Sasha are all on the main roster already.**

 **Please note that this will be no more than a two-shot.**

 **Chapter1 Luck of the Irish be with You**

For twenty eight year old Rebecca Quin she felt like she had it all she went from growing up in Ireland wrestling small shows for little money in small halls to now achieving her dream of doing what she wanted to do her whole life and wrestle in front of twenty thousand plus people three hundred days a year in the biggest wrestling company in the world WWE.

Rebecca wrestled under the name Becky Lynch and she loved the energy surge she felt going out there night after night tearing the house down every single night taking every opportunity that was given to her.

Outsiders would say Becky had dream job doing what she wanted to and was getting paid for it but for Becky no matter how many sold out arenas she wrestled in or how much money she made her life felt incomplete all because she was missing the one person who she felt completed her that was none other than fellow WWE star Saraya-Jade Bevis or as she was known in the locker room Paige.

Saraya and Becky were long time friends who often traveled together on the road ever since they could remember which actually was possibly the leading reason Becky had developed feelings for her long time friend.

Becky had revealed her feelings to Saraya a few months ago on an off day trip to Florida were the WWE's developmental program NXT was located, this revelation lead to several months of flirting and hot nights filled with non stop torrid sex and while Becky did enjoy the sex deep down inside she wanted to cry because she wanted an exclusive relationship with the English grappler.

Tonight WWE had a live event in Miami where both Paige and Becky were scheduled on the card Becky had decided the night before that she was going to make a move on Saraya and tell her what she wanted she just couldn't take the friends with benefits arrangement any longer.

Becky pulled up to the arena at 3:30 that afternoon feeling nervous she was about laying her heart on the line for love as she went into the catering hall she ran into just the person she knew could calm her down none other than her friend and mentor Fergal Devitt who wrestled for WWE under the name Finn Balor

"Fergal do you have a second to talk its important."

"Sure Becky whats up?"

"Not here would you mind going to the locker-room to talk?"

"Sure no problem we can use mine I don't have anything to do for bit ."

Fergal and Becky went into Devitt's locker-room and shut the door.

"So Becky whats up?"

"You remember how I told you a month ago that I was interested in Saraya?"

"Yeah you told me you two were casual."

"Well I realize that I want to be more than casual with her."

Fergal just smiled after hearing the revelation.

"Whats so funny Fergal?"

The fact that it took you this long to realize it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known forever that you had a crush on Saraya I just never said anything."

"You idiot why didn't you say anything?"

"You needed to realize for yourself."

"Fine so how do I do this?"

"Well I'm glad you asked just shoot with her you guys are best friends I'll even get her to meet you somewhere if you want."

"Fergal I cant just out and tell her something like this especially here she'll think I'm working her."

"She wont once you give her this."

Fergal went into his bag and pulled out a folded red t-shirt and gave it to Becky.

"Fergal what is this?"

"That my friend is the key to your darling Seraya's heart."

Becky opened the shirt and read the front it said Royal Elite Society in silver letters.

"Fergal is this what I think it is?"

"It is I spoke to guys in Japan and they approved your request to start your own version of the bullet club and they also approved the name too".

" That's awesome Fergal but how do you know she'll go for it?"

"Lets just say your English princess has a thing for the strong style of the prince."

"I don't suppose you'll explain that to me?"

"Of course I wont, by the way if you want to make your move do it before the show starts I'm supposed to give the guys in Japan an update."

Fine I'll track her down and let you know how it goes."

"Good but before you go you'll need this."

Fergal tossed Becky a black backpack.

"What's in here?"

"Its a few more shirts I know once you get Saraya the group will grow in time now get out of here and go get your girl."

"Thanks Fergal you always know how to fix me." Becky said grabbing her bag and what Devitt had given her.

"No problem Becks anything for you."

Becky left the locker room and went to go find her friend.

Becky decided to stop and check the woman's locker-room but before going in Becky put on one of the shirts and went in luckily for Becky Saraya was streching out on the floor.

"Hey Saraya got a sec?"

"Yeah Becks whats up you fancy a pre-show quickie?"

No actually I wanted to talk."

Saraya could sense that her friend was being serious so she got up and and took a seat in on of the empty chairs an action repeated by Becky.

"So Becks whats up?"

"Listen you know how we've been casual with each other for a few months but I can't do it anymore."

Saraya was puzzled but played it cool.

"So what are you saying do want this to stop?"

"Yes I want to stop being casual and be exclusive."

"Wow I don't know Becky we've been friends forever if we breakup we lose all that is it really worth the risk?"

"I'm willing to find out Saraya you're worth risking it all for."

Saraya saw the sincerity in her friends eyes and knew what the right decision was.

Saraya pulled Becky into a passionate kiss after which Saraya noticed the shirt Becky was wearing.

"Becks whats the Royal Elite Society?"

"Its the group I'm starting thanks to Fergal and the Bullet Club I think we should have something of our own so are you in?"

"Of course baby but who else can we recruit?"

"I have a few people in mind but we'll take it slow the Bullet Club was formed organicly lets wait and see who comes to us it'll be our own version of the clique as far as WWE goes."

"Fine now lets hit the ring I want to practice before the show and afterwards we can go to the hotel and I can show how happy you made me today." Becky said with a smile.

"Saraya put on your new gear it'll look good on you."

"Of course babe."

With that Becky and Saraya headed to the ring with Becky feeling like the luck of the Irish was on her side she couldn't wait to see what adventures were ahead for her and Saraya as well as the Royal Elite Society.

 **Next update will be up ASAP and will include Becky and Paige celebrating their love and recruiting two of Becky's closest friends its about to get hot real quick.**


	2. Bank on Some Good Times

**I** **'m back with the conclusion chapter to Dawn of the Royal Elite Society in this chapter we'll see how Saraya & Becky celebrated their exclusivity and meet the next pair of women to join this new group.**

 **As a reminder this is only the prequel to this saga the actual story will be released at a later date.**

 **Thanks for the support and enjoy.**

 **Warning** **T** **here will be girl/girl smut so if that's not your thing kindly read something else.**

 **Chapter2 Lets Bank on Some Good Times**

"Awfuck Becky that's it give it to me!" Saraya yelled as she was currently on the receiving end of a glorious spanking Saraya may have given off a take charge vibe in public but when Paige became Saraya she was a total submissive especially to her now girlfriend Becky.

"Count your swats and say my name Saraya I want this entire hotel to know who's punishing your beautiful ass."

"MMM yes Becky." Saraya moaned out as Becky's hand came down on her pale ass.

Smack.

"One Becky."

Smack

"Aw two Becky."

Smack

"Three Becky aw fuck."

Smack

"Four Becky fuck."

Smack

"Five Becky Fuck."

"That's right my sweet Saraya Becky owns your ass now get off my knees and so I can inspect that sweet English pussy of yours."

Saraya did as she was told and stood in front of her girlfriend naked as Becky admired her girlfriends body visually.

Becky got up from the bed and ran her fingers along Saraya's damp center.

"Look at you dripping wet from a few swats on the ass I wonder should I fuck your pretty English ass until you cant sit for a week or should I eat some English pussy decisions decisions?"

"Becks just fuck me I don't care how." Saraya yelled.

"Acting brash are we for that you've earned a pussy pounding followed by through ass fucking that should teach you respect lay on your back and don't move I'll be back in a sec."

Becky left the bed and went into her briefcase pulling out a black leather harness with a 7inch dong along with some lube and an extra seven inch red dong for later.

After lubing up her strap-on she returned to her girlfriend.

"Get ready Saraya you're in for the pounding of your life."

"Becky teased her girlfriend with gentle kisses purposely avoiding Saraya's pussy.

"Becky I'm soaked to hell with the foreplay just fuck me."

"Saraya such a dirty mouth but if that's what you want that's what you'll get."

Becky slowly trusted into Saraya's wet pussy.

"Fuck Becky." Saraya yelled as she was being filled by her steam-punk loving girlfriend.

"Take it Saraya you naughty angel."

"Aw fuck I'm so full"

"If you think you're pussy is full now you haven't felt anything yet."

Becky fed her girlfriend more strap-on and began pounding her.

"Aw Becky I'm going to fucking cum."

"Baby you feel so good." Becky stated as continued to pound her girlfriend.

"Aw fuck Becky I'm so full I can't take any more I think I'm going to cum for real this ti.. Time." Saraya was cut off my her powerful orgasm she ended up squirting all over Becky.

"Fuck Becky I don't think I can take anymore."

"Nonsense Saraya you do have another round left in you I know besides I won't sleep until I take your ass for the first time as your girlfriend."

"I'll make you a deal Becky I'll let you go a round with my ass than I return the favor once we get a third member to our group."

"Works for me babe lay here while I switch toys."

Becky left for a moment swapping out her toys.

"Alright Saraya lube up baby."

Saraya grabbed a spare bottle of lube and lubed up her back door as she got into her favorite position.

"I'm ready Becky."

Within moments Becky was ready to send her girlfriend to paradise as she teased her girlfriends ass.

"Alright Saraya its time to go home." Becky stated using the the popular term for the end of a wrestling match.

"Aw fuck Becky."

"Relax angel I wont move yet."

Becky played with Saraya's nipples as she waited for her to adjust.

"I wonder what the rest of the locker-room would think of bad ass Paige on her knees being fucked in the ass huh?"

"I don't care just fuck me."

"As you wish sweet Saraya."

Becky pounded into Saraya's backdoor till she could take no more.

"Aw Fuck! Becky!"

Saraya climaxed and feel flat in a heap sweat after which Becky disposed of her companion and spooned Saraya.

"Thanks for an amazing time sweet Saraya."

Anytime Becky now lets get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

The couple drifted off into a peaceful sleep not knowing what surprises the next day would bring.

The next day Saraya and Becky woke up dressed and grabbed a quick bite and headed to the days scheduled autograph signing back in Florida.

As Saraya and Becky pulled into the convention center Becky got an unexpected text on her phone.

"Saraya hold on I just got a text let me see who it is."

"Make it quick they're starting to let people in already."

Becky took a look at the text message and was shocked at the message it was none other than Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado or as WWE universe knew her Sasha Banks.

 **MKV** Becky if you're around I need to see you I made a decision on you know who.

Becky was stunned she was one of the only people to know that WWE's resident boss was hopeless in love with the nature girl Ashley Elizabeth Fliehr known in WWE as Charlotte.

Becky shot off a reply message while rejoining Saraya.

 **Becky** I'll be inside in five meet me in back come alone I have a deal for you.

"Becky hurry up."

Becky caught up with Saraya and headed inside.

"Who was it babe?"

"Oh MKV she wanted to talk with me by the way I may be paying off our deal sooner rather than later."

"Wait you got us another member?"

"I may have gotten two but I have to seal the deal myself."

"Fine I'll follow your lead."

"Cool I'll go setup take the bag I brought with us just in case."

"I'll see you in a bit Becks."

Becky found Mercedes in the back of the signing center.

"MKV whats up?"

"I should be asking you the same question I saw you leave with Saraya yesterday whats up with you two?"

"I'll tell but keep it between us got it?"

"You know I'm a vault."

"I made a move on Saraya thanks to Devitt and now I'm taken and we're now part of our own clique."

"Finally you pulled your head out of your ass and got your girl congrats."

"Thanks so what did you decide as far as Ashley?"

"I want her but I'm not sure if she wants me."

"I'll take care of that but in exchange you have to agree to join my clique the Royal Elite Society."

"Of course I'll join I never turn my back on a fellow horse-woman."

"Good take this."

Becky handed Mercedes her own Royal Elite Society shirt.

"Now if everything works out by the end of the night you'll have the nature girl fucking your brains out."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good now get out there I'll take care of Ashley."

"Thanks Becks."

"No problem boss."

"Becky went back outside to see if she found Ashley outside knowing she wasn't due in for another half hour.

Luckily Becky found Ashley pulling into the signing she ran over to Ashley as she parked her car.

"Hey Ashley whats up you looked stressed."

"Well you would be to if you had the date from hell last night."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"Don't be I did it to myself dating a real jackass I swear I'll never find love."

"I wouldn't be so quick to give up just yet."

"What are you talking about Becky?"

"Well lets just say if you're open minded I know someone who is madly in love with you."

"How open minded are we talking?"

"Open minded like dating a woman open minded."

"Well I don't know I've only been with one other girl and that was in college but I'm open as long as shes not an ass."

"I promise you shes not you have my word."

"Fine who is it?"

"Glad you asked that your crush is none other than the one they call the boss."

"You're screwing with me Becky."

"I swear to you she is in love with you."

"Okay I'll bite guess I could do worse than Mercedes."

"True now all you have to do is join up with Saraya Mercedes and me in our new clique the Royal Elite Society."

"I'm in but this stays in house."

"Of course we're a sisterhood."

"Fine lets go get my girl."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Whatever."

Ashley and Becky walked back inside where Becky found Saraya hanging out with Mercedes.

"Becks we're on in ten what gives?" Saraya semi-yelled.

"Relax Saraya I just sealed our little deal meet the newest members of the Royal Elite society MKV and Ashley Fliehr."

"Holy shit Becky you pulled off a hell of a sell."

"I know I'm good but before I forget MKV meet your new girlfriend the Nature girl."

"Thanks Becks."

"Now Ashley we have your colors here."

Becky handed Ashley Royal Elite shirt as the foursome stood together wearing their shirts.

"Now ladies needless to say this clique is a secret between us for now we don't need any heat." Becky stated.

"We understand Becky. " Mercedes replied.

"Good now lets take care of this so we can head out and celebrate into the night."

"I'm all for that Ashley added.

"Lets just go I want some time with my new girl."

"Aw look Becks KV already feel hard its sweet."

"Shut it Saraya you're head over heels for Becks."

"Fine I can't wait to see how we all turn out."

With that the new Clique took their assigned places hoping this was only the beginning of their adventures.

 **Well that does it for this prequel hope it was enjoyed by all be sure to keep a look out for the long story which will be out at a later date and continue the adventures of the Royal Elite Society.**

 **Just a small teaser the group will grow.**


End file.
